1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of oral inspection devices, and specifically to a hand-held, illuminated device for self-inspection of a person's mouth for cavities, cancer, or other oral diseases.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,105 discloses an inspection device for cavities comprising a small, tiltable primary inspection mirror mounted on an arm slideably attached to one end of a cylindrical light source, and a larger, concave, secondary mirror attached by means of a set of ball joints to a mounting arm fixedly attached to the other end of the cylindrical light source. The device is used by turning on the flashlight, placing the primary inspection mirror in one's mouth, and viewing the primary mirror by means of the secondary mirror. An actuating means allows the tilt of the primary inspection mirror with respect to its mounting arm to be adjusted to adjust the angle of view. The ball joints on which the secondary mirror is mounted allow adjustment of the orientation of the secondary mirror as well as a limited amount of adjustment of the separation between the primary and the secondary mirrors.
Although this device works satisfactorily for some individuals, for others it has proven to be awkward or difficult to use. One problem with the device is the limited extent of the adjustability of the distance between the two mirrors. For persons with normal vision, such limited adjustment does not cause any problem. For persons who are nearsighted or farsighted, however, such limited adjustment can prevent such individuals from being able to focus on the image being reflected by the mirrors. This is particularly the case when the secondary mirror, as used in the prior art device, is a concave, magnifying mirror. Another problem that arises with the use of the prior art device is that when the device is used to inspect the sides or the back of the mouth, the cheeks or tongue of the individual may interfere with the line of sight between the secondary and primary mirrors. To be able to view such areas of the mouth, it is necessary for the user to push the cheek or the tongue out of the way using an implement such as a tongue depressor or a finger. Two hands are therefore needed to use the device in such circumstances: one to hold the inspection device itself, and the other to move the tongue or cheek out of the way. Such use of two hands is awkward and uncomfortable. To adjust the mirrors and hold the device and simultaneously to use your other hand to deflect the cheek or tongue to have a clear field of vision as required by the prior art is impossible for older, handicapped or people that are not extremely dexterous. Many older people may require two hands to hold the device steady and thus couldn't use the prior art. Not only does the new art with the tongue and check deflector built in allow easy use by older, non-dexterous and handicapped people, but the new art also allows a person to use the device and use the other hand to remove impacted debris caught between teeth and to dry off areas such as a possible oral cancer for better viewing. This is particularly important when doing an oral pathology and oral cancer self examination because you have to hold the tongue and manipulate the mirror with one hand to see lateral and posterior areas and you need the cheek retracted or deflected at the same time. Also, for anybody who has a gagging problem, it is almost impossible to use your finger to reflect the cheek or tongue. Again in using an oral cleaning device such as a Prox-a-brush, periodontal aid, stimulator, etc., you need one hand to hold the instrument while the new art allows you to see and retract or deflect the cheeks and tongue for visability. When using orthodontic elastics with one hand, you need the new art to retract the cheek and tongue for visability and access. To put on topical medication you need new art to retract or deflect cheek and tongue to allow acess and visability.